The Bat King
by BlueKiwi93
Summary: Tricked into thinking he killed his own father, a guilt ridden young bat flees into exile and abandons his identity as the future King.
1. Chapter 1 the new prince part 1

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

As the sun left the horizon, all the animals in the jungle ran to a single place.  
A big big building made of stone by humans a very long time ago.

It was called the great Pyramid cause of its pyramidic shape.  
This was the home of King Deimos and his beautiful wife Queen Latifa.

On this night, were the moon would shin brightly over the pyramid everyone gathered was there to honor the birth of the little prince Goth.  
A wise, old bat, called Zephyr, flew out from the crowd in front of Deimos  
andbowed befor him. The king nodded respectfully and showed the old bat his newborn son.

Zephir smiled. It was a strong and healty pup, by the looks of it.

Goths little eyes followed Zephirs moves as if he wondered what he was doing.  
Then old bat cracked a fruit, dipped his thumbclaw into it and made a label on Goth´s forehead whith its juice, then he grabed some dust and spreaded it over the pups head. Goth snizzed.  
As he was finished with the ritual, Zephirhe gently lifted the young prince up high on the edge on top of the pyramid, so everyone could see the future king.  
-

It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life  
-

As the ceremony was over Deimos most trusted adviser Throbb flew inside the pyramid to the chamber of the kings brother Murk.

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel, Luga belongs to Bardel Entertainment. Only Deimos, Latifa, Savannah, Ida and Blue are mine.**


	2. Chapter 1 the new prince part 2

There he saw how Murk was about to eat a smal, grey mouse.  
"Life´s not faire isn it?" rustled the Vampyrum " You see I, well I shall never be king.  
And you shall never see the light of another day. Hehehe adios."  
"Did your mother never tell you not to play with your food?"  
The surprised big bat turned away from his meal.  
"What do you want?" he asked Throbb.  
" I´m here to announce that king Deimos is on his you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this evening."  
The mouse Murk had caught managed to escape and vanished as fast as she could into a little hole in the stone.  
"Now look Throbb you made me lose my dinner."  
"Ha, you´ll lose more than that when the king gets trough with you. He is as mad as a gorilla whos food got stolen."  
"Oh I tremble with fear." Murk menacingly approached Throbb with bared, sharp teeth.

The smaller Vampyrum got scared of him and tried to get away.  
"No, Deimos don´t look at me that way! ... HELP!"  
Jaws closed around the neck of Throbb and just before Murk was able to drill his teeth into his flesh, he heard the voice of king Deimos.  
"Murk, drop him!"  
"Perfect timing your majesty." gasped Throbb.  
The bigger bat let go of the of the smaller one, and turned to Deimos.  
"Why if it isn´t my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the  
commoners."  
"Latifa and I didn´t see you at the presentation of Goth." Said Deimos sternly.  
"That was today? Oh I feel simply awfull." A terrible screeching sound was heard as Murk moved his claws through the stone.  
"Must have slipped my mind." Murk simply said  
"Yes well as slippery as your mind is, as the kings brother you should have been first in line."

said Throbb.  
"I was first in line, until this little hairball was born."  
"That hairball is my son and your future king."  
"Oh I should practise my curtsy." Murk turned away from Deimos and moved towards the chambers exit, but he got stopped by his brother, growling angrily.  
"Don´t turn you back on me Murk!"  
"Oh no Deimos perhaps you shouln´t turn you back on me."  
"Is that a challenge?" the king growled.  
"Temper, temper I wouldn't dream of challenging you."  
"How pity! why not?" Throbb asked acting disappointed.  
"Well as far as brains go I got the bat share, but when it comes to brutal strengh.  
I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."  
And with that Murk spread his huge wings and flew out.  
Throbb sighted "There is one in every family sire. two in mine exually.  
They always manners to ruin special events."  
"What am I going to do with him?" the king sighed.  
"He´d make a very handsome rug." Throbb suggested grinning.  
"Throbb"

"And just think, everytime he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him."  
Deimos laughed at the black humor of his majordomo, as the two went back to the main hall of the pyramid..

Yet this night it started raining heavily, both in the jungle and in the near city.  
There in the spire of a cathedral was Zephir hanging upside down from a rafter and scribbled a drawing in the wood.

She looked just like the new heir Goth.  
Just as before, the wise old bat draw with some juce a sign on the forehead of the drawing,while he whispered the name of it: "Goth".


	3. Chapter 1 the new prince part 3

Time passed and Goth became a healthy,and playful young bat.  
One evening, he hung upside down on top of the pyramid and waited anxiously, that the sun would finally withdrew from the sky. Then he flew back into the royal chamber, to his parents.  
"Dad, dad come on dad we gotta go. Wake up!"  
But both were still asleep ..  
"DAD ,DAD"  
"Your son is awake." Latifa muttered sleepy.  
"Before Sunset, he´s your son." Deimos returned to her.  
"Dad, come on dad." Goth grabbed one of his fathers ears with his theeth and pulled.

He pulled so fast, that he let go and chrashed into the other end of the room.  
"You promised." Pouted Goth, after he got back up to his dad and his face showed him a hint of disappointment.  
"Ok ok, I´m up, I´m up." Deimos said quickly and yawned.  
Then he and his son flew up to the highest point outside the pyramid, where they could see the whole kingdom.  
"Look Goth, everything the starlight touches is our kindom." Deimos said.  
"Wow!"  
"A kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Goth the sun will set up my time here and will rise with you as the new king."  
"And this will all be mine?" Goth was overwhelmed. "Everything"  
"Everything the starlight touches." Goth let his eyes roam over the entire Kingdom ecstatic when he noticed an area in the north, which was already hidden in deep darkness.  
He turned therefor to his father. "What about that shadowy place?"  
"That´s beyond our borders." His father warned him sternly  
"You must never go there Goth!"  
"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants?"  
Deimos had to smile at his sons view to be king.  
"Oh, there is more in being king then getting your way all the time."  
"There´s more?" "Hehehe Goth."  
The sun had now completely disappeared and the king and his son flew down through the jungle.  
"Everything you see excist together in a delicate balance.

As king you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures.

From the largest jaguar to the smallest lizard. "  
"But dad don´t we eat the lizard?"  
The little prince seemed confused.  
"Yes son, but let me explain: When we die our bodies become the grass and the lizards are eating the grass, and so we are all connected to the great circle of life.  
Suddenly as if on command Throbb appeared to tell King Deimos the news of the kindom.  
"Good evening, sire." "Good evening, Throbb." "checking in with the Evening Report."  
Orestes bowed before the king and the prince with these words.  
"Fire away."  
In the meantime goth tried to catch a bug.  
"What are you doing son?" his father asked him.

"Pouncing." " Let an old pro show you how ists done. "  
The two lay down deep on a branch in the shadow of a tree behind Throbb, who

talked the whole time withoud noticing nobody listen.  
"Stay low to the ground!" Deimos quietly advised his son.  
"Yeah ok, stay low to the ground, right." "Ssshhh, not a sound!"

Now Throbb got a feeling something was not right and he turned around.

„What's going on, Deimos? Goth?.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
he screamed as Goth tackled him from behind causing both to fall down on a lower branch.

King Shade laughed about this successful demonstration by Throbb and his son.  
Then suddenly a bird appeared unexpected next to Throbb.  
"Throbb?" "Yes?" "Sire news from the sky."  
Deimos however praised his son for this successful stalking trial.  
"Now this time ..."  
"SIRE, WOLVES in the jungle." Throbb cried.  
Deimos was immediately on his way to the intruders.  
"Throbb take Goth home," he commanded his majardomo.  
"Oh dad, can´t I come?"asked Goth. But Deimos shook his head. "No son!" Then he was gone.  
Being a little grumpy the young prince followed Throbb home.  
"I never get to go anywhere."  
"Oh young master, one day you will be king then you can chase those slobbering,filthy, stupid poachers from dusk until dawn."

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel.**

** Only Deimos and Latifa are mine.**


	4. Chapter 2 A monkeys uncle

Arriving at the pyramid Goth fluttered to his uncle Murk, who hung alone in his chamber.  
"Hey uncle Murk, guess what." The big bat did not seemed pleased by theappeariance of his nephew.

"I despise guessing games." he simply said.  
Griffin pretended he hadn´t heard the hint of boredom in his uncles voice.  
"I´m gonna be king of the jungle." he said proudly.

"Oh goody." "My dad showed me the whole kindom and I´m gonna rule it all."

"Yes, well forgive me for not leeping for joy. Bad back you now."  
Goth took a roost next to his uncle.  
"Hey uncle Murk, when i´m king what will that make you?"  
"A monkey´s uncle." Murk answered.  
The bat prince laughed. "Your so weird." "You have no idea... So yor father showed you the whole kindom did he?" "Everything." Goth announced proudly.  
"He didn´t show you what´s beyond that rise of the northern border.?"  
The bat boy sighed. "Well, no... he said I can´t go there."  
"And he is absolutely right." Murk said seriously. "It is far too dangerous. Only the bravest bats go there."  
"Well I´m brave. What´s out there?" "I´m sorry Goth, I just can´t tell you."  
"Why not?" Goth asked desperately.

Murk thought about a plan an evil plan wich should help him getting rid of his nephew.

He smiled slightly.  
"Goth, Goth I´m only looking out for the well being of my favourite nephew."  
With that he stroked Goth with his wing gently over his head.  
"Yeah right. I´m your only nephew." "More reason for me to be protective. a swamp is no place for the young prince... Oops."  
"A what?" Goth was overwhelmed. So that was what was hidden in the north. A swamp. "Cool!" He had never visit a swamp before.  
Murk however hid himself with his on the forehead.  
"Oh dear I said to much. Well I suppose you would've found sooner or later.  
Your being SO clever and all."  
The bigger bat pulled his nephew closer to him.  
"Oh just do me one favour - promise me you´ll never visit that _dreadful_ place."  
"No problem" Goth said.  
"That´s a good lad. you ran along now and have fun."  
Murk nudged his nephews away.  
"And remember it´s our little secret."  
With that Goth was gone.

Murk grinned, "Perfect," he thought, "Now I have the blasted boy right there where

I wanted him to be. Hehehe."

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel**


	5. Chapter 3 Phönix part 1

Goth flew home as fast as he could. He wanted to visit his best friend Phönix.  
She was with her mother and the Queen Latifa.  
"Hola, Phönix." "Hola Goth."  
"Come on, I just heard about this great place." He whispered to her.  
"Goth" she said angrily "I right in the middle of a bath."  
Goth only rolled his eyes but then he heard his mother, who he thought was asleep.  
"And it´s time for yours."  
He tried to escape, but in vain, Latifa already caught him and began tenderly licking his fur.  
"Mum!" Goth yelled. "Mum, stop it I am clean!" Finally he managed to escape.  
"Ok ok, fine. Can we go now?" he asked Phönix.  
"So where are we going? It´s better not being any place dump." "No it´s really cool."  
"Where is this really "cool" place?" Latifa wanted to know.  
Goth was silence for a moment, he couldn´t tell his mother the truth. She would only forbit it then. So he had to lie.  
"So...at the river." "The river wat´s so greate about the river?"  
Phönix sounded surprised and dissapointed at the same time.  
But then Goth turned to her gnashing his teeth and muttered:  
"I show you when we get there." She seemed understand what he meant with that.  
"Oh... Mum can I go with Goth?" She asked her mother.

Savannah stopped cleaning her daughter and turned to the Queen "Hm..What do you think Latifa?" "Well.." Goth and Phönix grinned at her imploringly "Please?!"  
"It´s alright with me." she finally said.  
"YEAH!" "All right." Rejoiced the two youg bats. But their joy didn't last long, because Goth´s mother told them to take Throbb with them.  
"Oh, no not Throbb."

Quickly, the two young bats flew through the Jungle.

They wanted to get rid of their "babysitter".  
When Throbb had finally caught up, they were whispered to each other.  
"So where we really going?" "A swamp." "Wow!" "Psst.. Throbb."  
"Right. So how are we gonna ditch him?"  
Just in this moment Throbb flew nearer to them.  
"Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossming in the jungle.  
The two had no idea what Throbb was talking about.  
"Your parents will be thrilled or you wouldn´t being be betrothed ad all."  
"Be...What?" Goth asked, confused. "Betrothed, intended, affianced.  
Phönix seems to look through it slowly. "Meaning...?"

"One day you two are going to be married!"  
Goth and Phönix made both a face, if they were about to puke any seconds.  
"I can´t marry her. she´s my friend." Goth said.

"Yeah, it would be so weird." agreed Phönix.  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It´s a traidition going back generations." To emphasize his words Throbb made a swirling motion with his right wing.  
"Well when I´m king that will be the first thing to go." Goth proclaimed proudly.  
"Not so long as I´m around." "In that case your´re fired." said the prince and nudged Throbb with his wing.

"Nice try, but only the king can do that."  
"Well he is the future king." Phönix said.  
"Yeah so you have to do what I tell you."  
Throbb was incensed, " Not yet I dont, and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."  
"Hmph. Not the way I see it" Goth said smiling.

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel, **

** Only Latifa, Savannah are mine.**


	6. Chapter 3 Phönix part 2

Goth: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!

Throbb: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With was quite so little hair

Goth: I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was befor  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR

Throbb: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Goth: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Throbb: You've rather a long way to go, young master,if you think...

Goth: No one saying do this

Throbb: Now when I said that

Phönix: No one saying be there

Throbb: What I meant was...

Goth: No one saying stop that

Throbb: Look, what you don't realize...

Goth, Phönix: No one saying see here

Throbb: Now see here!

Goth: Free to run around all day

Throbb: Well, that's definitely out..

Goth: Free to do it all my way!

Throbb: I think it´s time that you and I arranged a heart to heart

Goth: Kings don't need advice from little chubbys like you are for a start

Throbb: If this is where the monarchy is headed. Count me out!  
Out of service, out of South Amerika  
I wouldn´t hang about... Ahhhhhhh...  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

Goth: Oh I just can´t wait to be king

Everbody look left...  
Everbody look right ...  
Everywhere you look I´m... standing in the spotlight.

Throbb: Not yet

Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Goth's finest fling

Everbody: Oh I just can´t wait to be king!  
Oh I just can´t wait to be king!  
Oh I just can´t wait to be king!

The two young bats fluttering through the groups of animals, until they got rid off Throbb.  
He got stuck under a gorilla lady, which hadn't noticed him.  
"I beg your pardon madam.." Throbb rattled under herweight "but...GET OFF! Goth? Phöööönix?!"

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel**.


	7. Chapter 4 the swamp part 1

Both Phoenix and Goth flew as fast as they could through the jungle, to get rid of Throbb.

After a while the roosted on a near branch.  
"Allright it worked." Goth said triumphantly.  
"We lost him."  
"I´m a genius."  
Phoenix, who already wanted to fly again, paused and folded her wings back together.  
"Hey genius it was my idea." she said.  
"Yeah, but i pulled it of." Goth said with a smirk.

"With me!" "Oh yeah?..Rrrr"  
Then Goth playfully tackeld Phoenix and the two sailed to the ground, where they rolled onto the grass.  
Goth tried to overpower his friend, but failed.  
Without effort, Phoenix rolled him onto his back and hold him down.  
Then they rolled down a slope and landed right into a gloomy, foggy place.  
"Pinned ya again." Phoenix grinned at Goth, who was just about to say something, but

couldn´t because ... „BLOP" a big, dark, black bubble bursted out from a huge lake right next to them.  
Malodorous hot clouds of steam came out of it.  
The Prince his friend proceeded to fly around the lake carfully not to touch any of those bubbles.

Everywhere they look was muddy and enveloped by fog.  
"This is it. We made it."Goth said as he realized where they were. "This is the swamp."  
They settled onto a branch of a big tree to take a look around.  
"Wow," they were more than astonished at the sight that were offered to them.  
It was a grim place not a single speck of the stars nor the moon light was there. The fog was so thick here, that the two even got problems with there echo vision.  
Although they could not see everything down to the smallest detail, but what they saw was enough.  
There were all sorts of plants just like the rest in the jungle.  
But here, everything was darker. The green floor was sludgy and wet. And of course the mist.

It was everywhere.  
"It's really creepy," Phoenix shivered by the atmosphere in the swamp .

"I know, hehe."  
"I wonder if any animals live here."  
They flew down near the ground.  
"There´s only one way to know." said Goth. „ Come on let´s go check it out."  
The Vampyrum prince rushed ahead ,but just in that moment an old acquaintance appeared befor him. Throbb  
"Wrong!" the other bat said sternly.

„The only checking out **you** will do will be to check out of here."  
"Aw man." Goth and Phoenix were both dissapointed by Throbb.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the southern jungle pride." Throbb and looked around frightendly.  
"Look Phoenix! Chubby brain is scared." Goth said sarcastically.  
"It´s "Mister" Chubby brain to you fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger."  
Goth just laughed, he could not imagine in what kind of danger, they seemed to float in here.  
Good the lake looked a bit treacherous in his burst of bubbles and all those werid looking logs around, but they could easaly just fly over it.  
"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"  
Suddenly. A bunch of laugher came from darkness in the mist behind them.

Frightend Goth rushed behind Phoenix and Throbb.  
The older Vampyrum stretched out his huge wings to protect the pups.  
The laughter seemed to come out of a cave under the tree on whose branche Phoenix and Goth used to roost on a while ago.  
From this cave, however, came three dark wolves with shaggy fur and razor sharp teeth.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait ^^; But here is the first part of the next chapter. Have fun and you know reviews are allowed but no flames please. ;)**

**The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel**


	8. Chapter 4 the swamp part 2

They came in a row to reach them and despite the darkness, her eyes flashed sneaky.

The wolf at the first place had an evil grin on his face.  
"Well well well Ida what have we got here?" "Hm...I don´t know Luga. What do you think Blue?"

The third wolf who had all the time his tongue hanging out of its mouth, was just insane giggleing.  
"Yeah" said Ida while coming closer to Throbb and the pups. "Just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"  
"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..."  
Throbb wanted to bring the two young bats to safety, but Ida slapped his wing and hold him tight.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. Your´re Deimos little stooge."  
"I, madam, am the kings majordomo."  
The wolf called Luga looked at Goth and asked him who his was...  
"The future king."Goth said defiantly.  
"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of there kindom?"  
"Puh..You can´t do anything to me." "Ha. technically, they can. We are on their land." Throbb said with a trembling voice.  
"But Throbb you told me there nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers?."  
" Ix-nay on the oopid stay..." "Who you callin "oopid stay"?" growled Ida.  
"My, my, my. Look at the sky! Dawn´s comming. Gotta go, bye."

Throbb laughted nervously as he again tried to bring Goth and Phoenix out of danger.  
But they did not get far because Luga blocked their way.  
"What´s the hurry? We would love you to stick around for dinner." he said.  
"Yeah we could all together...hanging " laughed Ida  
"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "Bat" sandwich. Whatcha think? haha"  
The wolves were laughing at their own nasty jokes and so they haven´t noticed how Goth, Phoenix

and Throbb were trying to hop off.  
No one except Blue. He pointed in the direction of the fugitives, and tried to get the attention of his cronies.  
"What Blue? What is it? asked Luga annoyed.  
Ida looked in the direction in wich Blue´s paw was pointing and said:  
"Hey. Did we order this dinner to go?" "No. why?" "´Cause...THERE IT GOES!"  
The wolves immediately dashed after them.  
The three fugitives were flying as fast as they could for their lives.  
Throbb, who was flying behind, got suddenly grabbed was and pulled away.

Phoenix and Goth flew a little further until they thought they were save.  
"Do we lose them?" Phoenix asked breathlessly. "I think so." Goth answered."...Where´sThrobb?"

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel, Luga belongs to Bardel Entertainment. Only Ida and Blue are mine. **


	9. Chapter 4 the swamp part 3

Meanwhile Throbb was set in the dark lake on one of the bubbles, wich was about to burst out any minute,by the wolves.  
"The fuzzy majordomo hippity-hopped all the way to the burny-boiler." sung Ida.  
" Oh no. Not the burny-boiler. AaaaaaaaaH"  
The bubble under Orestes bursted with a loud bang and the chubby bat got thrown into the air like a rocket.  
At this sight the wolves couldn´t stop laughing.  
"HEY!" Cried a voice above them, it was Goth, he and Phoenix returned to help Throbb.  
"Why don´t you just pick on somebody your own size?" Goth dared the wolves.  
"Like... you?" "Oops..."  
The two young bats flew ,the wolves right behind them.  
Soon they disappeared, but behind a thick fog bank, they resurfaced and attacked.  
They missed Goth´s wing with their sharp teeth only a millimeter.  
Goth spun around and past the ravenous wolves. But where was Phoenix now?  
"GOTH!" There! She got pressed to the ground by Idas paw.  
Goth pounced on the wolf, scratched her with his claws on the muzzle and bit her ear.  
According to whine Ida threw her head back and forth, stumbled backward and took her paw from Phoenix.

So she could flew up to Goth and then they raced together through the swamp to search a way out of it.  
They raced through the branches, leaves and bushes.  
Totally exhausted, they finally flew into the cave of the wolves.  
A fatal mistake as it turned out, because in there, there was no further output in there size in which they could escape.  
And worst of all: The wolves were back and blocked the only way out.  
Phoenix was scared to death, but Goth didn´t wanted to give up just yet.  
He took a deep breath and tried to produce a mighty loud Echo Sound but it didn,t worked so well.  
It sounded more like he was hoarse.  
"That was it? Hahaha... do it again ...come on." begged Luga laughing.  
Goth tried it again, and a deafening Echo Sound could be heard.  
But this time it wasn´t him.

**Author's Note: The original Story plot belongs to Disneys Lion King, the Silverwing Characters belong to Kenneth Oppel, Luga belongs to Bardel Entertainment. Only Ida and Blue are mine. **


End file.
